Guardians: Releasing The Hero
by MilleniumPharaoh
Summary: Harry Potter has been willingly kidnapped, but the only catch: Noone knows who kidnapped him or where he is. The Order is frantic and the Death Eaters are regrouping, but the boywholived is gone from humanity. A Sonic  Harry Potter crossover series.
1. Prologue: A Likely Story

Title: Guardians: Releasing The Hero

Rating: M, just for safety purposes.

Author: MilleniumPharaoh, previously Lady-Twilih

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sonic The Hedgehog or any related characters/places/things. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Sonic Team/Sega, respectively. I am not doing this for money, only to improve my writing skills and form so I can hopefully write a real book of my own making.

Full Summery: Harry Potter has been willingly kidnapped, but the only catch: No-one knows who kidnapped him or where he is. The Order is frantic and the Death Eaters are regrouping, but the boy-who-lived is gone from humanity. When he returns a year and a half later with some new friends, barely anyone recognizes him or what he has become. Who are his new friends and where did they come from? Where did Harry Potter go and what did he do to get like he is now? A Sonic The Hedgehog/Harry Potter crossover with hints of Zelda: TP and Zelda: OoT.

Pairings: Shadow/OFC, Tails/Amy, Knuckles/OFC, Sonic/Rouge, OFC/OMC(Link)

A/N. Welcome to my new story. As you can see, this is a Sonic The Hedgehog/Harry Potter crossover with some Zelda thrown into the mix. I'm sorry about not updating my other stories, because of Writer's Block, and I am very, _very_ sorry about it!

Chapter 1: Prologue – A Likely Story

_**10:54 am, Angel Island, Temple Ruins**_

Knuckles sighed as he once again circled the ruins of an ancient temple and a small pit created by a falling object crash landing hard into the ground. He leaned into the hole to pick up had fallen when he noticed it was the red Chaos Emerald with a note attached.

'_The red Chaos Emerald! Impossible! I thought it was lost when Shadow fell from the ARK and died around 2 years ago. And there's a note on it, so why is it here?'_

Knuckles read the missive twice and then promptly went into shock. Shadow was alive?! It was impossible and yet, strangely, true at the same time.

He heard a low chuckle that he still recognized from 2 ½ years ago.

"Shadow? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Behind you, Knuckles. On the Master Emerald, to be precise."

Knuckles turned and saw a black hedgehog standing on the gentle green pulsing light of the Master Emerald. He gasped at seeing the familiar figure for the first time in a while. The Echidna started to chuckle and Shadow soon joined in with his evil and low but powerful laugh that would send shivers down everyone but the most hardened warriors' spines.

"Long time, no see, eh Shadow?" Knuckles laugh died down to almost nothing and he put on a sober face. "So, what brings you to Angel Island?"

Shadow nodded towards the piece of paper in Knuckles hand and he glanced at it, reading it a third time.

_Knuckles the Echidna (Ryan Adriane, former mercenary of Great Britain),_

_The American Army of National Defense would like to welcome you to their ranks should you choose to accept them. Commander Matthew Ryuka, codenamed Shadow, has offered a place in his unit for you. We hope you accept, because we have heard great things about you and your ability to protect the things that need it, like Angel Island and the Master Emerald. If you so choose to accept, there are others that you might know from your world here as well. Commander Ryuka has explained all about Mobius and Ivo Robotnik. Also, there is a guard mission for the 'Mobian' Unit starting on August 1__st__ 1996 for one Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, who funnily enough, has a Mobian Form that he doesn't know about. We need all who we can get to train him, and possibly, his two friends._

_Sincerely wishing,_

_Head Guard of the American Army of National Defense,_

_Amelia Salli Hoptens._

Knuckles blinked at the hidden message that said that they desperately needed his help to protect and train Harry Potter, and if he didn't come, he would be forced to by Shadow, who would kidnap him to prove a point. He nodded at Shadow

"I'll come, but I'm bringing the Master Emerald one way or another. By the way, how did they know my other name?"

Shadow just smirked at him and tapped the Master Emerald, shrinking it down and putting it in an bicep armband. He leaned forward and clipped the band on Knuckles upper arm, which sized to fit him. Knuckles blinked, then signaled he was ready to go. Shadow grabbed his ally's arm and closed his eyes. A swirling white and black portal appeared before them and Shadow gripped Knuckles arm tighter, than flung him through. Shadow walked in calmly behind him, an evil-looking smirk in his eyes and on his face.

Knuckles sighed and got up off the shiny marble floor, gapping at the décor of the front hall.

"This Knuckles, is Shadow Manor, home of my unit, and my family."

"Cool."

_**Same Day, 12:30 pm, Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop.**_

Sonic frowned and looked around not seeing anything out of place. Tails was gone and so was Amy, but nothing was out of place, except a few prized possessions, which were gone too. He frowned again and stepped onto the warp-pad that led to Angel Island to go check on his friendly rival, Knuckles.

The blue hedgehog walked up the stairs to the Shrine of the Master Emerald and shivered. It was way to quiet and Knuckles was, by the sound of it, not there. Sonic cleared the top of the steps and stared. Knuckles was gone, and so was the Master Emerald. The holdings for the giant gem weren't damaged, so it couldn't have been Dr. Eggman and the Island was still floating, so Knuckles and the Master Emerald had to be somewhere around here.

This was just getting way too weird.

_**2 years later, August 1**__**st**__**, Shadow Manor, Game Room**_

Yells were heard through the room as Matthew did a complicated twist in order to get the steps shown on the DDR screen down. Beside him was one of his best friends, Ryan, who he was facing off in the DDR Dance Home Tournament. A custom made trophy was glinting from its place on the oak mantle of the stone fireplace.

"You know, we should leave to go pick up Mr. Potter soon, Matt." Halie mentioned dryly from the sofa, curled up against the armrest, among the cheering that exploded when Matthew's screen flashed with the word winner. Matthew nodded after tying a black ribbon with a red stripe to the trophy, turning to face his wife and he grabbed his jacket from the peg on the wall.

"Wish us luck, guys."

Various agreements meet Matthew's words and both of them turned on the spot and disappeared with soft pops to reappear on the front porch of Number 4 Privet Drive. They rang the doorbell and heard a man shout for someone to get the door. It opened and the two saw a boy that looked about 14 but was really 16. They saw surprise and hopefulness on his face but it died down when he saw who it was.

"May I help you? Are you looking for anyone?", the boy's eyes narrowed at the strangers and stepped back.

Halie smiled and replied, "May we come in? Thanks. We're looking for a boy named Harry Potter. Do you know him."

They entered the living room and he offered them a seat. The two sat down and the boy said he was Harry Potter, but he didn't know who they where. After introducing themselves, Matthew and Halie told Harry that they were assigned to watch him and teach him or the next year and a half, maybe more.

2 hours later

"But we'd have to guard you while there. We can't have particular people find you."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the guarding part.

"Who sent you? Was it Dumbledore, 'cause if it was, I disagree." Harry snapped at the pair, suddenly protective of his privacy.

Halie gasped, "I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you! We're from the American Army of National Defense, AAND for short. Matthew is a Commander, I'm a Lieutenant. We're part of the Mobian Command Unit, or MCU."

Harry blinked at the sudden outburst at Matthew, a question in his eyes. Matthew rolled his eyes and nodded while Halie was repeating 'I'm _so_ sorry!' over and over again. Understanding dawned on Harry's face and he sniggered. Matthew soon followed and Halie stopped her rant. She narrowed her eyes at her husband and reached forward towards him with her hand.

SMACK! Her hand connected with the back left side of the man's head and he snapped forwards, almost falling off the couch.

"Ooh, ouch, Matt, ouch." Harry laughed at Matthew's expression of shock and then the door to the house opened to admit Dumbledore and Snape. Harry sobered and told the two Ryukas to get ready to leave. They nodded and Halie pulled out a blue iPod Nano and told Harry that it was a portkey in a low whisper.

"Harry, my boy, are you ready to leave with Severus?" Dumbledore had a joyous expression on and Snape had on his customary sour face.

Harry glared at the two and replied in a frigid voice, 'That under no circumstances would he ever be willing to go anywhere with Snape and that if he couldn't see past his prejudice ways, the bastard didn't deserve to be a teacher at Hogwarts, which, coincidently Harry was not returning to this year.'

And right before he disappeared, Harry saw Snape's face sour even more and Dumbledore's shocked look and dim twinkle.

_**1 ½ years later, Hogwarts School, Entrance Hall, Day after Welcome Feast**_

9 figures stepped through the oak door into the Entrance Hall, where it was packed with people heading to breakfast before their first class of the day.

"Still as busy as ever, I see, eh Harry?" They people removed their hoods and Harry nodded in acknowledgement right before he saw two red-heads and a brunette head towards the doors to the Great Hall from one direction along with an albino blonde and two gorillas coming from the other.

"Oh no, Malfoy is heading towards the Gryffindor Trio!"

"You think they'll fight or ignore each other?"

"I hope they don't fight, or Gryffindor will have negative points again, this early in the year too!"

Matthew raised his eyebrow in a silent question and pulled over a random student passing the confrontation.

"What's going on here? Why are those six fighting so much?" The 3rd year Hufflepuff stayed quiet and didn't say why. He raised the 3rd year up off the floor 2 inches and shook him. "Answer me, midget!"

"..." The Hufflepuff opened his mouth but nothing came out, "If I do, _he'll _hurt me."

"Who's he? The blonde albino kid?" Halie asked in a gentle voice. The kid nodded and said that the kid was Draco Malfoy and he was the 'Prince of Slytherin' and he had threatened them so they would listen to him.

"Draco Malfoy! Get that puny little albino ass over here now!" Harry stood to his full height at 6' 2" and an invisible wind whipped his cloak around his legs, also blowing his shoulder-length raven black hair around, exposing the faint lightning-bolt scar over his right eye. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all gasped and Malfoy blanched at the sight of his rival, making him look whiter than he was. Malfoy and his goons almost ran into the great hall to escape Harry while his friends all ran up to him. The Gryffindor Trio and Harry's group were the only people left in the hall after everyone else left talking about the new Harry Potter.

"Harry! Where were you?! Professor Dumbledore was really mad that you left with two people! They could have been Death Eaters!" Hermione whispered this to Harry while Ron and Ginny looked around at the rest of Harry's group.

"Hey mate, who are all these people and why do they look like muggles?" For once Ron was using his head and Harry said that so Ron knew it.

Harry just smirked and winked at the three, "You'll find out _very_ soon." He turned around to follow the others and then paused, "You might want to be in the Great Hall, you three." He walked away and up the grand staircase leading to the upper levels.

_**10 minutes later, the Great Hall, Staff table**_

Albus Dumbledore slipped into his seat at the head table and asked his deputy headmistress if there was any news of Harry Potter, who should have been here already. Suddenly music started blasting in the hall and even the Weasley twins looked shocked.

'_**Why this car is automatic. It's systematic. It's hyyy-dromatic. Why its Grease Lightning! (Grease Lightning!)**_

_**We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel rods, oh yeah. (Keep talking, Walk, keep talking.)**_

_**Fuel injection cut-up and chrome-plated rods, oh yeah. (I'll get the money, I kids who got the money.)**_

_**With a four-speed on the floor, never waiting at the door.**_

_**You know that will shit, will get lots of tit. Grease Lightning!'**_

"You know, I think I know this song." Hermione commented to Ron from at the Gryffindor table. Seamus agreed and added that is was from the muggle movie Grease that he watched when he was younger to Dean, who looked confused about it.

Ron, who had been listening to Seamus' description, asked Hermione what a movie was. "Or a grease for that matter? Is it part of some kind of food?"

Hermione giggled and said that 'Grease' was a movie and not part of food, and that a movie was like a wizarding photo only it had sound and color with it too.

'_**Grease Lightning, ((Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning)) yeeaahhh!'**_

As soon as the final word started to fade, the doors to the great hall banged opened to admit at first glance, 9 humanoid animals, but at the lasting double-take, were really just 8 humans. They strode towards the head table in a line, the apparent youngest at the front. He stopped in front of the Headmaster and smirked.

"Hello Professor."

These two simple words started a chain reaction among the teachers and staff. Dumbledore started with 'Harry?!' which lead to all the others making various sounds of surprise and Professor McGonagall fainted on Professor Snape, who drenched her with water to wake her.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, "Harry, my dear boy, where have you been?" he adjusted his half-moon spectacles and continued, "It was very irresponsible of you to leave when Severus and I came to pick you up. For all we knew, they could have been Death Eaters, my dear boy."

Harry just rolled his eyes and pointed to the man beside him, introducing him and the others before Snape could make a scathing remark about the extra people with him.

"This, Professors, is Matthew. That's Halie, Ryan, Alex, Jake, Amy and Kira, along with her boyfriend, Link. They were the ones who I was with over the last year and a half. In fact, headmaster, you should remember Matthew and Halie, as they were the ones who came and got me. Oh, and they aren't Death Eaters, as those guys can't find my house, right professor."

Harry somehow made this innocent statement sound like an accusation. Professor Dumbledore put his head in his hands and groaned at this while Snape asked the most pointless questions in the history of the world.

"What kind of a name is Link? And why do you have pointed ears? Are you an elf?"

"..." The group just stared at Severus Snape in shock and Link pulled out a very big sword with a purple hilt and three triangles on it. (A.N. yes, it's the Master Sword, Zelda fans.) He put the tip of the blade on the potions master's throat and replied in a loud scathing tone.

"My name is Link because it is an ancient hero's name, I have pointed ears because it is a prominent feature of my homeland's people and we are not elves. This sword is called the Master Sword and though I would dearly love to run it through your Death Eater neck, both the Princess and Harry have forbidden me to kill anyone that resides in this school. They have never said that if I meet someone like you off these grounds, that I couldn't decapitate them."

Snape sneered at the man in front of him as well as he could with a sword on his neck, "You'd willingly listen to a fake 'Princess', wouldn't you, wolfboy?"

Link growled at the greasy haired man in front of him and dug his blade in a bit more, drawing some blood. Harry put his hand on Link's outstretched arm and calmly lowered it down, telling his friend to put the sword away. By now, the whole hall had seen and heard what was going on and were murmuring quietly to each other, talking mostly about the stranger and how he accused their potions teacher of being a Death Eater. Matthew stepped up to Harry and told Dumbledore that it was not for the younger students' ears and to continue it later. With that, the 9 turned and walked out of the hall, not to be seen until the next day.

Good, eh? Took me awhile to write this chapter, done mostly during my trip to Vancouver Island, B.C. to visit my grandparents.


	2. Where Have You Been

Title: Guardians: Releasing The Hero

Rating: M, just for safety purposes.

Author: MilleniumPharaoh

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sonic The Hedgehog or any related characters/places/things. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Sonic Team/Sega, respectively. I am not doing this for money, only to improve my writing skills and form so I can hopefully write a real book of my own making.

Full Summery: Harry Potter has been willingly kidnapped, but the only catch is this: No-one knows who kidnapped him or where he is. The Order is frantic and the Death Eaters are regrouping, but the boy-who-lived is gone from humanity. When he returns a year and a half later with some new friends, barely anyone recognizes him or what he has become. Who are his new friends and where did they come from? Where did Harry Potter go and what did he do to get like he is now? A Sonic The Hedgehog/Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts crossover with hints of Zelda: TP and Zelda: OoT. Brief mentions of Wind Waker included.

Pairings: Shadow/OFC, Tails/Amy, Knuckles/OFC, Sonic/Rouge, OFC/OMC(Link), Harry/Hermione, Luna/Neville, for now.

--Thanks to all who read this story! I know most of you didn't review, but you still read it. It's the thought that counts, right? For you to take the time to read my work lets me know that despite not reviewing, people still would read it. Thank you everyone! BTW, I'm sorry for not udating faster. I'm going slow, even though I don't want to, as I've seem to hit a block with most of my older stories. Having said that, this and my other stories chapters will be smaller than I would like them to be. But hey, at least I updated, right?--

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Last Time:

_Link growled at the greasy haired man in front of him and dug his blade in a bit more, drawing some blood. Harry put his hand on Link's outstretched arm and calmly lowered it down, telling his friend to put the sword away. By now, the whole hall had seen and heard what was going on and were murmuring quietly to each other, talking mostly about the stranger and how he accused their potions teacher of being a Death Eater. Matthew stepped up to stand beside Harry and told Dumbledore that it was not for the younger students' ears and that they should continue it later. With that, the 9 turned and walked out of the hall, not to be seen until the next day._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 1: Where have you been?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

This Time:

_**Headmaster's Office, Next Day**_

"Albus Dumbledore, I assure you that everything we say is the truth." Matthew Ryuka stood with his hands on the desk in front of him, staring at the old man behind it with his staff at assorted places around the room, the Heads of the Houses behind the desk also.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you. You have kidnapped one of the most important figures in the Wizarding World and that is unacceptable."

"I went with them because of my own choice, Dumbledore! I _chose_ to go with them!" Harry snapped at Dumbledore, enraged that he was being treated like a little kid. Harry and the rest of the people that he showed up with were in the Headmaster's office, arguing over the fact that Harry was gone of free will and not by force. Ron and Hermione were there too, but only Ron was arguing against Harry. Hermione just stayed quiet, waiting for a chance to speak.

"Umm… Professor Dumbledore, sir? Can I ask a question?" Hermione murmured quietly to her headmaster. He didn't hear her because of the noise in the room. She slumped in her seat, no one paying any attention to her.

Professor McGonagall turned to her pupil and whispered silently to her, "Yes, Ms. Granger? What do you want to know?"

"Oh! Umm… I-I w-was wondering, where are Harry's new friends going to stay? I mean, are they staying?" the prefect blushed at her stumbled and shaky answer.

The Transfiguration teacher blinked in surprise and answered with an 'I-don't-know' look directed at her favorite pupil and turned to Dumbledore, whispering a question in his ear. He looked at his second-in-command in shock and let off a bang from his wand, calling for silence.

"Never mind what we were speaking about, Ms. Granger has made an interesting point. Harry's group **cannot** stay here, at Hogwarts, with him."

"What?! You can't be serious! Where else would they stay? At the village? I don't think so!" Harry burst out, his anger increasing at the old man's incentive. His hand was clutching at the air, as if he was holding a stick or a handle.

"They will not stay anywhere near Hogwarts Castle or Hogsmeade Village. They will go home to where they were born."

"WHAT! I will never go back to my home world! It was Chaos the last time I saw it. Literally. I will not leave this place without Harry, anyways." Matthew glared icily at the staff and Ron, giving a softer glance at Hermione, who looked horrified at the prospect of them leaving and of Dumbledore misinterpreting her question. Thankfully, Halie was making her way over to the girl and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We know what you meant, Hermione. Don't worry."

"We are staying and there is nothing you can do about it."

Having spoken up, Knuckles swept out of the room, the others and Hermione following behind him.


End file.
